1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to fuzing devices and, more particularly, is directed towards a redundant dual channel electro-mechanical fuze utilized preferably in conjunction with aircraft-carried bombs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuzing systems presently utilized for aircraft-carried bombs unfortunately employ relatively outdated and sometimes unreliable point detonation mechanical fuzes. While being relatively inexpensive, such fuzes suffer from certain defects, among which is a propensity to malfunction upon encountering trees or other foliage prior to reaching an optimum detonation point. Furthermore, the safety and arming systems associated with such bomb fuzes are not as safe or reliable as they should be, and in fact do not comply with present-day military requirements which call for the provision of two positive environmental signatures prior to arming.
Proposals have been made to modernize certain fuzes for aircraft-carried bombs by, for example, utilizing slipstream actuated charging systems which employ environmental ram air to generate electrical energy within the bomb itself, thereby dispensing with the special electric charging gear formerly required on board the aircraft. Such an approach is exemplified by my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,695. While generally satisfactory, the approach therein described suffered from a major deficiency in failing to provide the requisite two environmental signatures prior to arming. Other deficiencies, such as premature arming of the fuze due to accidental exposure of the device to slipstream ram air have also been recognized.
Accordingly, there exists today a great need for an inexpensive electro-mechanical point detonation fuze that provides high reliability without sacrificing safety features required by present-day military specifications. More particularly, the need exists to provide a highly reliable, redundant, two-channel fuze particularly adapted for use with aircraft-carried bombs, which incorporates means for providing the two positive environmental signatures prior to arming thereof.
Prior art patents directed to differential barometric pressure sensing elements of which I am aware include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,330,873; 2,940,392; 3,780,659; and 3,804,020. Each of the foregoing patents, while individually useful, nevertheless fall far short of providing the combination of reliability and safety according to the present invention to be described in more detail hereinafter.